coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9097 (10th February 2017)
Plot Sinead feels bad for cheating on Chesney and plans to finish with him before he learns about her and Daniel. Rosie won't let Sophie dispose of the drugs but her suggestions for where to stash them leave much to be desired. Shona lies to Bethany that she put her thank you card from Lily on the fridge and explains to a knowing Todd that she's trying to spare the girl's feelings. Adam offers Daniel an olive branch and advises him to forget about Sinead as she has a boyfriend. Daniel gives away the fact that they've already had sex. While cleaning the flat, Daniel finds a copy of Adam's exam paper in the bin. Bethany bunks off school to work on her videos with Nathan. Rosie gets an idea when Sally mentions that Tim has an allotment. Adam brags to the Barlows that he smashed the exam though Ken insists on waiting for the results before giving him the money to start his practice. Daniel hands Ken the exam paper he found at the flat, proving that Adam cheated. Ken immediately confronts Adam and tells him the deal is off. Bethany plans to use a two-camera setup to make her videos stand out. Nathan is annoyed when his assistant Mel Maguire rubbishes the idea and orders her to get Bethany's videos more likes. Rosie drags Sophie to Tim's allotment to bury the drugs. Todd calls Adam a chancer and bows out of the partnership. Gemma recognises Shona from the Dog & Gun. Shona insists they've never met before. Brian interrupts Rosie and Sophie before they can do the deed. Adam gets back at his uncle by informing Chesney about Daniel and Sinead. Kevin cuts corners at the garage, working under Billy's car without an axle stand. When Kevin is called away, Luke takes over the job. Suddenly the jack slips and Luke is buried under the car. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Supreme Tanning *Allotments Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rosie drags Sophie to Tim's allotment to execute her plan; Sinead realises she needs to talk to Chesney following her unexpected tryst with Daniel; and Luke is trapped under a car at the garage. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,920,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes